There is an ever increasing demand for power conversion and regulation circuitry to operate with increased efficiency. One such type of regulator circuit is known as a switching regulator or switching power supply. A switching power supply controls the flow of power to a load by controlling the “on” and “off” duty-ratio of one or more transistor switches coupled to the load. One such way of controlling the “on” and “off” time of the one or more transistor switches is to generate a pulse-width-modulated (PWM) signal, such that the “on” and “off” time of the one or more transistor switches is determined by relative pulse-widths of the PWM signal. Switching power supplies have been implemented as an efficient mechanism for providing a regulated output. Many different classes of switching power supplies exist today. In addition, multiple power supplies can be incorporated together, such as to provide point-of-load (POL) power to a variety of loads or to provided redundancy in generating an output voltage.